Sentimientos en Entrenamiento
by haneko-chan
Summary: "Jamás había experimentado estas sensaciones que fluyen por cada poro de mi piel y me estremecen hasta el punto de no actuar con normalidad. Igual de excitante y atemorizante como cuando un padre le enseña a su hijo el momento adecuado para deshacerse de las rueditas de entrenamiento de su bicicleta." Gerita. POV de Feliciano. UA. Basado en Training Wheels de Melanie Martínez.


**Canciones:** Soap / Training Wheels de Melanie Martínez.  
 **Pareja** : Gerita.  
 **Delirios de la Autora:** No odien a mi Ludwig. No se desesperen con mi Feli. Espero disfruten hasta el final.

* * *

 **Notas:** Drama. Mucho drama. Como que, ¿por qué tanto drama?  
 **Advertencias:** Sensación de relación abusiva y sentimientos unilaterales que indican fuertes rasgos de Dependencia emocional del protagonista. Un sin fin de contradicciones tras contradicciones, pues la mente de dicho protagonista no se decide. Tintes de catolicismo.

* * *

 **.:.**

 **Sentimientos en Entrenamiento**

 **.:.**

 _Veo los árboles difuminarse en la lejanía_ , pasando a pasos apresurados, dejando una estela opaca de verde y castaño que me ciega por momentos. Respiro profundo mientras navego en un mar de concreto y vegetación, con el corazón agitándose por todo el lugar y mis manos buscando un soporte para evitar convulsionar. Jamás había experimentado estas sensaciones que fluyen por cada poro de mi piel y me estremecen hasta el punto de no actuar con normalidad.

Cada minuto que pasa, pienso en los caminos enredados del amor. Amor que no he llegado realmente a experimentar. Recuerdo en medio de todo lo que tanta gente habla del amor, de los pasos que hay que seguir para llegar a tan codiciado sentimiento, lo que se debe hacer cuando lo atrapas, incluso las etapas que debes pasar hasta sentirlo.

Pero no hay etapas en el amor, así como tampoco hay atajos. Todo lo que sentimos mientras llegamos a experimentar amor no es amor. Es cariño, deseo, afecto, amistad, apego, pasión; menos amor. El amor es indivisible, decía mi madre, un sentimiento que no tiene capas, que te atrapa sin advertirte. Es necio, como un infante.

Lo que nunca me dijo es lo mucho que duele dejarse atrapar.

Me explicó entonces los síntomas que se presentan mientras pasas por las diversas fases que inequívocamente denominas amor, sin que sea amor. He experimentado cada una de ellas antes –nerviosismo, alegría, excitación, anticipación–, he pasado por todas ellas durante todos mis alborotados años de vida. Sin embargo, dice ella, no sabes qué sentir cuando el amor se ha adentrado sin permiso en tu corazón.

Es una avalancha interminable de emociones que se mezclan entre sí y te pueden herir si no la esquivas bien. Es diferente a todo; sabes que es amor cuando lo sientes diferente a cualquier otra cosa vivida.

 _Suspiro suavemente y regreso mi perdida mirada_ hacia al frente, escucho las diversas e irreconocibles canciones retumbar por los parlantes del automóvil en el que nos encontramos, me percato del súbito cambio al carril de mayor velocidad y sonrío. Me regaño mentalmente al saber que la música no retumba en los parlantes realmente, sino en mis _oídos_ que están en total alerta, desconcertados por el latir que los ensordece más de lo normal. Mi cuerpo está reaccionando como anormalmente reacciona cuando estoy junto a él.

Esto me confunde, pues al parecer no siento amor. Hay tantos sentimientos revueltos que mamá me reprendería al decirle que pienso que es amor, cuando es tan solo una extraña mezcla de confusión, deseo y obsesión. Como unos me han dicho. Como otros me han advertido.

 _Abrazo a mi viejo amigo el atrevimiento_ y poso mi mano en su muslo tal y como he visto que hacen otras parejas durante aquellos viajes que realizan juntos –aunque esto no sea un viaje, más bien un paseo diurno a las afueras de la ciudad– y vuelvo a sonreír, esta vez hacia él. Antes no hubiera podido hacerlo sin pensar miles de veces por segundo las consecuencias negativas que algo así podría desencadenar, pero él una vez me dijo que me quiere conocer tal y como soy, sin restricciones.

Quizá la obsesión por sentir amor y expresarlo cada que se me sea posible hasta que él me tome en serio y acepte cada pedazo de _no-amor_ que le arrojo al pecho, me tiene en este estado de estupefacción que me grita todo lo que no debo hacer para arruinar este _no-sé-qué_. Me disculpo, se me dificulta encontrarle nombre al sin-sentido que vivimos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―me pregunta en un tono de voz más grave de lo normal. No me gusta ese tono que me hace creer que he hecho algo que comprometería mi integridad. Más bien adoro su tono suave, como el que usa cuando estamos en la intimidad. Como ahora debería ser. Reconozco que su pregunta se debe a mi aventurera mano sobre su muslo.

―Oh, nada. ¿Te molesta?

―Es… ―aprieta los labios―. La verdad me toma por sorpresa...

 _Mi mano tiembla, pero no apremio en alejarla_ ni un poco. No dice nada más, sigue manejando como antes y supongo que todo sigue por buen camino, a pesar de que la temperatura del aire acondicionado tenga mis extremidades entumecidas, la necesidad de restregar mi ahora sudorosa mano contra su pantalón me parece tan horrible que me obligo a distraerme con su _iPod_ para aparentar interés en su música, como cada vez.

 _Oh, esta canción me gusta, una vez me cantó un fragmento de ella…_

―No vayas a cambiar esa canción. Diablos, quédate quieto.

No la cambio. No lo iba a hacer. Algo dentro de mí quiere explotar, pero lo apaciguo. Hay momentos en los que olvido que en realidad nunca me ha dedicado ninguna canción, por ello no sabe cuáles guardo con ternura dentro de mi corazón.

Es como aquella tarde cuando le pedí hacer algo diferente este día para celebrar los 8-no-meses de nuestro no-sé-qué, con mis ojos aguados por el esfuerzo y el deseo, que se reflejaban en duro titanio azul que no me brindaban mayor seguridad que un pilar de madera corroída, pero que al final cedieron a la presión. No supe realmente si le había gustado la idea de hacer este corto viaje, hasta la llamada de anoche pidiendo puntualidad esta mañana de domingo.

Duelen mis esfuerzos, tanto como amo los suyos.

Nuestra relación empezó con tantos tropiezos que, cuando nos dimos realmente cuenta, ya estábamos en este complicado rompecabezas a medio armar, montando juntos estas piezas que con gran esfuerzo calzaban.

Él siempre me atrajo como una luciérnaga a la noche que nunca deseó que amaneciera. Comencé a trabajar como su Asistente de Investigación de un pequeño proyecto de Boeing (1) hace ya tres años y fue en ese mismo instante cuando estrechamos las manos, que supe que él sería el indicado. Quien me entregaría aquella vieja llave que llevo buscando por años en un abultado y rancio mapa que nunca me mostró el tesoro, pero que me hacía creer en una búsqueda perpetua de felicidad, hasta que sus manos acariciaron las mías en un vals que creí bailar en solitario por años.

He tenido tantos pretendientes, vaciles, amigos que eran más que eso y noviazgos que no creo poder contarlos con todos los dedos del cuerpo; tantos recuerdos de tropiezos y caídas, de labios resecos, de corazones espinosos y ojos enlagunados. Todo creyendo que era amor. Estúpido.

Sin embargo…, algo _cósmico_ , algo divino como el Dios en los cielos (2) me dice que no me equivoco con mi jefe y que he de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo junto a mí, por interminables años que vengan.

―Mierda ―le escucho refunfuñar en su brusco y seductor acento germánico―. Hay atasco, sabía que debíamos tomar la ruta al sur.

―Yo revisé el GPS antes de salir y estaba peor.

―¿Revisaste? Y yo que creía que el despertarte tan temprano te había dejado medio atolondrado ―me ruborizo. Es _tan_ atento, ya inclusive conoce un poco más de mí, así sea algo un tanto vergonzoso como mi debilidad por levantarme en las madrugadas. Lo veo activar el GPS del automóvil y se cerciora―. Bueno, por lo menos nos muestra que demoraremos 20 minutos en este tramo tal y como pensaba cuando salimos. No ha cambiado el tiempo de llegada.

―Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No te preocupes.

―No del todo, si queremos regresar antes de la hora pico necesitamos llegar al pueblo antes de las 9. A Las 8:45 es lo mejor.

 _Sonrío ante su pequeña obsesión._ Claramente ha tomado esta ruta tantas veces como para no necesitar ayuda del GPS, a diferencia mía. Retiro mi mano de su muslo para probarme algo y veo de reojo su disimulado movimiento de pierna; no sé qué sentir realmente por su muslo ahora distensionado. Mis labios tiemblan por el suspiro que sale entre ellos. Debo relajarme y disfrutar de su presencia.

―Si te molestaba solo debías decirme.

Carraspea. ―No quería… No quería parecer rudo.

―No lo hubieras sido, cariño. Relájate.

Es por todas aquellas relaciones fallidas que me exijo dar lo mejor de mí con él y es por lo mismo que cada cosa que pienso que debe suceder o mejorar en nuestro no-sé-qué se lo hago saber. Quiero que lleguemos a ser una _pareja_ saludable, que no se guarde nada, que aunque avance a pasos de hormiga, se fortalezca como una muralla de diamantes. Deseo tantas cosas de _esto_ que, a veces, cuando no entiendo los pensamientos que se arremolinan en su cabeza, siento que todo se transforma en un gran monstruo que puede conmigo y me rompe en mil pedazos que luego he de recoger en solitario; porque es difícil mantener algo que por momentos se te desmorona en las manos cual castillos de arena sin agua de mar.

El que le demuestre mi _no-amor_ por medio de motes es uno de esos castillos.

―Deja de llamarme así. Ya te he dicho.

―No tiene nada de malo, Lu, solo estamos tú y…

―Feliciano. Basta.

Me detengo, no por sus palabras en sí mismas, sino por el futuro que se escabulla de mí y me aleja de la utopía deseada. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente. Porque antes que entrometerme en su apasionado corazón, quiero que él mismo se dé cuenta de que está bien lo que hacemos, lo que sentimos, lo que quiero que experimente conmigo así como deseo experimentar plenamente con él. Es igual que cuando un padre le enseña a su hijo el momento adecuado para deshacerse de las rueditas de entrenamiento de su bicicleta, porque lo siento en cada palpitar de su pecho contra el mío, en cada mirada furtiva como pirata en búsqueda de afecto, en sus palabras no dichas expresadas por su mano sobre la mía. En la intimidad y en el secretismo absoluto que oscurecen nuestros pasos.

―No me rechaces así…

―No lo hago, Feliciano ―suspira hastiado y me salta el pecho―. Comprende que no me gusta, con que acortes mi nombre tengo suficiente. ¿Por qué siempre la misma pelea? Ya estoy cansado.

―No estoy peleando ―respondo en un susurro que sé muy bien que él escucha―. Es tan solo una forma de expresar…

―Eres imposible ―me interrumpe―. ¿Por qué no pasamos lo que queda de este atasco en silencio?

―Pero no es la idea ―refuto un poco molesto, si quisiéramos estar en silencio nos hubiéramos quedado en nuestros respectivos apartamentos―. Ahora sí estás siendo grosero.

―¡Porque me molesta! Siempre es lo mismo, siempre es como _tú_ quieres que sean las cosas ¡y así no es, Feliciano! ¡Me hartas de verdad!

 _Veo los árboles moverse en la cercanía_ , pasando a pasos lentos como nosotros, mostrando un bello paisaje de verde y castaño que me entristece por momentos. Respiro profundo mientras navego en un mar de concreto y vegetación, con el corazón agitándose por todo el lugar y mis manos buscando un soporte para evitar convulsionar.

Vuelvo al principio de todo, vuelvo a la odiosa zona de la incertidumbre, queriendo separarme de esta parte de mí que aún anhela encontrar un sentido a su obsesión, a su deseo y a su confusión perpetua de lo que vive con aquel otro hombre de cabello platinado y alma de acero. Porque sí, cada vez que me muestro totalmente desnudo ante él, siento que infundo el efecto contrario, que le crea mayores inseguridades de las que ya tiene y no puedo evitar reprocharme por no esperar los momentos adecuados.

O en este caso, por pensar que las aguas estaban mansas y zambullirme a un inesperado torbellino.

―Quiero regresar…

 _Mis ojos pican de ardor, del dolor_ que no puedo expresar aunque se me sea odiosamente fácil, es bastante sencillo para mí abrir la llave y derramar mi alma en pena por mis lagrimales.

No sé realmente qué busco en esta relación, ¿será una ilusión de una estrella fugaz que nunca pude atrapar? ¿La obstinación de mi corazón por hallar la persona adecuada para pasar los mejores años de mi vida a su lado? Porque si las respuestas las tengo al alcance de mi mano, a unos centímetros de mi izquierda, con manos fuertemente agarradas al volante y el ceño eternamente fruncido, no entiendo por qué hay momentos –como ahora– que me siento tan alejado de su cariño, tan oprimido por sus palabras tal y como me he sentido con otros hombres en tiempos pasados, a pesar de que siempre me esmero en no repetir.

 _No aguanto y volteo todo mi rostro_ hacia mi ventana para que no vea mis mejillas bañadas en delgados ríos de tristezas y melancolías, respiro hondo y trato de calmarme, no quería arruinar el día, simplemente _no quería_ porque aunque algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no soy culpable de nada de lo que pasó, que solo actué de buena manera y que es él quien debe sentirse como me siento ahora –apenado, desconsolado, afligido–, que no puedo evitar sentirme lloroso y condenado por mis acciones como victimario, pero ya es muy tarde.

Siento el pecho oprimido, la vista borrosa y la respiración entrecortada, todo en el mejor silencio que puedo guardar. El aire acondicionado dentro del automóvil solo empeora la sequedad de mis ojos y el temblor en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto no me detiene de percatarme del sutil _tic-tac_ de los intermitentes, del giro de volante que nos aparca a un lado de la carretera y de un cálido material posarse inesperadamente sobre mi tenso hombro. Paso una mano rápidamente y con mucho disimulo por mis mofletes en lágrimas y me seco el párpado inferior con maña hasta que su voz resuena muy cerca de mí.

―Feliciano.

No puedo contestar, bajo la mirada avergonzado de mi actitud y siento cómo se remueve en su asiento. Está cerca, muy cerca. Me calmo al saber que es su mano lo que aprieta con angustia mi hombro. Lo oigo suspirar pesadamente, ni mi padre suspiraba así previo a sus llamadas de atención. Me ha robado el poco aire que con desespero guardaba para mis sollozos y no le ha importado, no se ha enterado. No quiero verlo, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero saber que esto será el final.

― _Scheisse_ ―le escucho maldecir en su idioma y sé que es más serio de lo que en algún momento pensé. Por más deplorable que suene lo que diré, las groserías en alemán son un gran grupo de palabras que mejor puedo reconocer y traducir. Me encojo de hombros en un acto reflejo que, desde ya supongo, odiará.

Su mano en mi hombro me aprieta fuertemente y duele, más por su significado que por el movimiento físico, me atrevo a pensar que se está tranquilizando antes de decir cualquier cosa, no obstante, ni aunque pasen horas sus palabras serán lanzadas hacia mí con una fuerza menor que un kilotón.

―Lo siento ―me dice en un susurro angustiado que me obliga a girar la cabeza un poco hacia él, producto de la sorpresa―. Agh. Perdón por… decirte esas _cosas_ que no te mereces, en absoluto ―me volteo completamente y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente a los ojos, buscando un tesoro que no muestran en mapas.

 _Quedamos en silencio por otro minuto más_ , él mirando unos ojos temblorosos e inundados de tristezas y yo atravesando los suyos arrepentidos. Olvido lo que es el disimulo y me restriego la palma de mis manos sobre mis ojos para calmarme, para calmarnos.

―No, yo ―comienzo, pero las palabras se atragantan―. Perdón, yo… lo arruiné tod…

―No, Feli, no ―su mano en mi hombro pasa a deslizarse por mi brazo hasta mi muñeca, me hala hacia él y yo me dejo hacer. Sus ojos siguen atravesando los míos cual dagas cargadas de arrepentimiento, soledad, _amor_. No. ¿Qué estoy pensando? No es amor, ninguno siente aún amor―. Yo… yo no sé qué me pasó, no pienso nada de eso. Créeme.

―Te cre…

―No ―me vuelve a interrumpir. Esto sucede mucho entre nosotros, como si algunas palabras le activaran un sensor de alerta con lo cual detenerme―. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? No lo digas por decirlo ―me confunde―, no me des tan fácil la razón, Feliciano. Me mortifica.

Sigo sin entender, no le doy la razón por extraños motivos que él cree, simplemente le encuentro mucho sentido a ciertas cosas que dice. Él es muy inteligente, hace cinco meses fue ascendido a Director del grupo de investigación de Boeing en biocombustibles y energías alternativas, además de haber liderado varios proyectos anteriormente de la compañía, en conjunto de la Asociación de Transporte Aéreo Internacional. ¿Cómo puedo competir con una mente brillante como la suya?

Esto se convierte de vez en vez en otro monstruo que me ataca cuando menos lo espero y me deja sangrante el pecho mientras medito sobre su abrazo cálido en noches estimulantes que dejan a su paso sentimientos gélidos en mi interior.

 _¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo?_

―Pero yo te creo, de veras ―a pesar de que una lágrima sale sin mi permiso, le sonrío intentando reconfortarlo de alguna manera. Es lo que le debo por aguantarme, por seguir conmigo en momentos donde ha tenido oportunidades de dejarme en la acera de enfrente― Yo a veces te exalto, lo sé.

―No intentes reconfortarme o algo parecido diciendo eso ―¿así me conoce?―. No lo hagas. Solo… perdóname, ¿sí? ―antes de que asienta se apresura a agregar―: Te juro que no volveré a explotar así contigo. Disculpa.

―Te perdono. No te preocupes ―no te acosaré de nuevo con mi amor si eso te intranquiliza.

Quiero que en algún momento este tipo de escenas que montamos tal y como los amores confusos de los personajes de Jane Austen se detengan, o por lo menos que nos muestre un mejor desenlace como sus hermosas obras románticas. Porque siento que habrá un momento en el que el delgado hilo que he tejido entre nosotros se romperá y nos alejará más de lo que en algún momento pudimos estar juntos.

―¿Aún quieres volver? O seguimos el camino ―me pregunta en un murmullo que siento llegar a mis labios.

―Como quieras estará bien para mí ―se me queda mirando fijamente y su ceño vuelve a fruncirse. ¿Qué…? _Oh_ ―. Está bien… quiero seguir.

―Vale ―aunque al parecer la conversación ha terminado aquí, ni él ni yo nos movemos de nuestros sitios. Aún tiene mi muñeca apresada bajo su firme agarre y yo aún tengo la pierna izquierda apoyada incómodamente sobre mi asiento, tocando la palanca de cambios. Ambos seguimos con nuestros cuerpos girados hacia el otro y no retiramos la mirada ni por un segundo.

Tampoco es que me disguste este pequeño momento que nos hemos reservado en medio del asalto, podría estar así un poco más sin que me importe realmente. Me encantan sus ojos, son su mejor atributo físico –aunque sus músculos trabajados me lleven al paraíso y me bajen de vuelta– y podría quedar viéndole a los ojos por toda la eternidad si la decisión estuviera en mis manos. Aunque después me arrepienta, al querer tenerlo más cerca de mí, hasta que lo vea borroso por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

―Vale ―repito atolondrado―. Tengo muchas ganas de desayunar en la crepería del muelle contigo.

―¿Sí? ―me pregunta en un susurro que se me antoja coqueto. Asiento y se acerca―. También tengo muchas ganas… ―sonrío pasmado por su aliento sobre mis sedientos labios. Mi vista baja de inmediato a los suyos, indicándole inconsciente lo que deseo en ese momento―, de estar contigo.

No lo resisto y acorto el espacio que nos separa a milímetros del otro para fundirme en sus labios y en la fuerza de sus brazos sosteniendo los míos, lo recorro completo, en un frenesí que pocas veces ha pasado en este carro, en una danza que nadie más conoce, que nadie más experimenta, que es nuestra, solo nuestra y que se arremolina en un reservado espacio de nuestros corazones.

Lo amo, lo amo tanto como se puede amar a otro ser humano, no me importa lo que nadie diga al respecto. Cada noche de insomnio en las que los monstruos de nuestra relación sin sentido aparecen, pido a Dios y a los ángeles que mis mensajes lleguen a Ludwig, que lo envuelvan y me saquen de esta sentencia interminable, tras barrotes de rechazo electrificantes. Es muy pronto, es muy tarde, no lo sé. Solo sé que si no consigo que responda mis deseos pronto, mis labios explotarán y vomitaran palabras de amor que aún no podrán encontrar su dueño.

De repente se detiene, suave y lento, sus manos dejan de recorrer sin sentido mi cuerpo y me entristece que no me deje disfrutar de él un poco más.

―Ey. Vamos tarde.

―Oh. _Okay_.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Ya estamos bien?

 _Asiento, sonrío y no decimos nada más_. El calor que me agita y la erección que comenzaba a despertar en mí me reclaman que continúe, pero él ya se ha arreglado la camisa y ha puesto el cambio automático de velocidad para arrancar antes de decirle nada.

El resto del trayecto se pasa entre canciones aleatorias, pensamientos ilusos, conversaciones de segundos, el aire acondicionado entre nuestros cabellos y silencios cómodos. Un poco mejor de lo que iba en la primera media hora. Tranquilo había dejado atrás lo ocurrido hasta que al llegar al peaje de la autopista de salida de la capital, pasar la tarjeta y avanzar, él se me queda viendo –tranquilo, como pocas veces– y pronto se acerca a besarme los labios con mucha suavidad aunque por corto tiempo. Sin que pronunciara palabra alguna, me toma la mano y las reposa entre el medio de ambos, junto a la palanca automática de cambios, para seguir la marcha.

No puedo decir o pensar nada, he quedado en blanco perpetuo. En un mar de aguas mansas, con tormenta en la lejanía.

Lo amo. Ahora lo sé. Te amo, Ludwig, como no tienes idea.

―¿Supongo que está… _bien_ …así? ―no le logro comprender y mi rostro lo demuestra―. Tomarte de la mano como esperabas antes. Es eso es lo que quieres de mí, ¿no?

―Quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo, es todo ―le respondo luego de unos cuantos segundos meditando su pregunta. Casi no la entiendo, sin embargo, tiende a hacer comentarios parecidos todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, como cerciorándose de que lo que hace está bien, « _alles gut geht_ », sobre todo luego de esos arrebatos que le dan como el que pasó. No me preocupa en absoluto que así se comporte, quiero enseñarle lo que es querer sin tapujos y así ambos aprendemos a ser lo que el otro desea―. Que tomes la iniciativa me encanta, Lu. Me haces sentir bien.

Sus labios se aprietan y frunce un poco el ceño. _Merde_. Espero no haber dicho nada imprudente.

―Es todo muy difícil para mí… Realmente es primera vez que salgo con alguien por tanto tiempo. Ya sabes que no soy muy expresivo y cuando lo soy… ―se calla y alza los hombros. « _Cuando lo soy, incluso tú terminas llorando_ » es lo que creo que quiso terminar por decir _._ Es cierto, pero no por deslices suyos, él no hace nada malo, es mi culpa por no comprenderlo y ser tan sentimental e impaciente.

―Sí, pero es por eso que te digo que no te preocupes, porque sé que podemos adaptarnos el uno al otro sin apresurarnos, ¿no crees? ―me mira de reojo como instando a que continúe y no puedo evitar reír mentalmente, feliz de percatarme de que ya lo puedo leer en ciertas expresiones―. Realmente te quiero, Lu, mucho ―me sonrojo, luego de todo este tiempo aún me sonrojo al decirlo, pues más que vergüenza, me causa tanta euforia que no la logro contener―. Y estoy dispuesto a entenderte tal como eres y todo lo que eso signifique para mí, no me preocupa…

―Feli… Ojalá yo te entendiera así de fácil. Ojalá te entendiera del todo. A veces dices unas cosas…

De nuevo, por enésima vez en este corto día, no sé la causa para que dijera algo así, si mi objetivo era otro. _¿Qué cosas? ¿Le molestó lo que dije ahora?_ Ni siquiera responde mi « _te quiero_ » y eso revuelve mi estómago. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar porque su mano apretando la mía me tiene en una nube de gloria y felicidad de la que no me quiero bajar, por pensamientos pesimistas y fuera de contexto a los que no me quiero enfrentar.

 _Llegamos al pueblo, hace un buen día_ y el sol resplandece sobre nosotros transmitiéndome toda la energía que necesito para hacer de nuestra cita, una inolvidable. Aparcamos sin problemas, en una hilera de carros que afortunadamente han dejado para nosotros un sitio cercano al muelle. Amo este pueblo, pues en él he pasado buenos recuerdos con mi familia y amigos desde que llegué a estudiar y trabajar en este país, además, jamás había venido con ninguno de mis novios o amantes por lo que este paseo en específico lo hace aún más especial. Por ridículo que le pueda sonar a alguien más, esta es mi manera de decirle a él que es verdaderamente especial para mí sin que se entere. Por lo menos hasta que decida hacerlo luego de un buen tiempo.

Perfecto, funciona perfecto para ambos.

Salimos del vehículo y le tomo la mano de inmediato antes de que me arrepienta, no lo volteo a ver ni hago el amago de mirarlo de reojo siquiera, quiero que piense que es algo que podemos hacer sin pensarlo mucho; después de todo estamos en un pueblo donde nadie nos conoce, o por lo menos a él, y eso debería bastar.

Siento su mano sudar un poco, pero es lo normal en el clima en el que estamos ahora, sobre todo por su gran cuerpo que requiere grandes calorías para mantener y el cambio de temperatura al que nos sometimos al bajar del automóvil. No me preocupo, entonces, por su mano sudorosa y temblorosa. Simplemente no. Le halo con ganas con ambas manos y sonrío hacia él con tantas ganas que termino contagiándole mi risa, a la vez que lo guío de espaldas hacia el viejo muelle.

―Veo que estás de buen humor ―me dice con una media sonrisa adornando su bello rostro iluminado por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Rio por su pequeño problema con las altas temperaturas y me acerco a él, deteniendo los saltitos que daba sin que me percatara antes―. Han de ser muy buenas las _crepes_.

―No te imaginas ―digo y saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo trasero, algo que aprendí a llevar por mi abuelo y sus buenas enseñanzas frente a lo que ser un caballero respecta. Cuando lo llevo hacia el rostro de mi amado me detengo de inmediato y lo dejo en su otra mano antes de cometer un error que anteriormente pagué y por nada quisiera repetir―. Aunque no es por eso que estoy tan feliz ―termino de decir, dejando que el suspenso nos rodee.

―Gracias ―comenta mientras se seca la frente con cara de confusión―. Entonces, ¿a qué se debe?

―Pues, ¿qué más va a ser tontito? ―pregunto sonriente y una vez tengo su total atención, pues ha bajado el pañuelo de su rostro y lo ha guardado en su bolsillo, me detengo frente a él y me pongo de puntitas hasta alcanzar sus labios que me reciben abiertos y sorprendidos―. Pues porque estás conmigo, Lu.

Su mirada sobre la mía se afila y siento su sed de pasión ante mis palabras, lo sé, hasta yo puedo estar irradiando algo de la misma sin siquiera detenerla. Suelta mi ahora sudorosa mano y posa sus grandes manos en mis delgados brazos, luego me aprieta fuerte y de inmediato comprendo que se está conteniendo de hacer algo que, a su modo de ver, no debe. Puede ser desde abrazarme, hasta penetrarme sobre el abrasador asfalto, no hay diferencia para él. Deja de apretarme y sus ojos se dirigen a mi boca y luego vuelven a mis ojos, y entiendo que me quiere besar aunque hay algo más en su mirar, en su expresión facial que no logro captar aún.

Me aprieta de nuevo y me preocupa lo que esté pensando en realidad, luego se acerca un poco más y me entrega otro beso, esta vez más profundo que el mío y me dejo hacer, en plena calle, haciendo estorbo a otros transeúntes, bajo el sol de una bella mañana de verano. Con este hombre apegado a mí, correspondiendo sentimientos difusos que no dan paso al entendimiento.

Estoy muy feliz. Siento que estoy haciendo bien las cosas cuando él toma estas iniciativas.

Así debe ser siempre.

Se aleja bruscamente, es normal en él una vez se percata de lo que hace, y yo sonrío acostumbrado a sus reacciones en público. Decido ayudarle y reanudo el paso hacia la crepería, aunque quisiera besarlo y tomarlo ahí mismo, mi estómago ya gruñe y no deseo hacerlo esperar más, claro está que también lo hago para distraer a Ludwig de lo ocurrido.

―Vamos, que luego se llena y nos quedaremos sin un buen puesto en qué sentarnos ―le apremio agarrando esta vez su robusto brazo, quiero darle respiro a la pobre mano; río internamente por mis infantiles pensamientos―. ¿Sabes, Lu? ―pregunto y escucho su gruñido de respuesta―. Te iba a mostrar el pueblo, pero pensándolo bien casi todo queda cerca, así que te dejaré escoger por dónde ir y que tú mismo descubras su encanto.

―¿Es decir que me vas a hacer caminar en círculos? No le veo la gracia ―dice mirándome a la cara un poco fastidiado―. Hagamos lo que querías venir a hacer y ya.

―Anda, anímate ―respondo lo más calmado que puedo para no exasperarlo―. No quiero que se vea como que te estoy dando un _tour_ o algo, solo una salida corriente, ¿sí? Además, normalmente eres tú quien nos guía al final.

―Como sea, ¿por lo menos me dirás dónde queda la crepería o he de adivinarlo también por tus tonteras? Pareciera que saliera con un crío hiperactivo.

Niego con la cabeza y río para quitarle drama al asunto, más del que mi razonamiento puede aguantar. Al llegar al sitio nos espera una larga fila que –gracias a Dios y su infinito amor– se mueve considerablemente rápido por lo que no esperamos mucho para hacer nuestro pedido, del cual me encargo esta vez; me siento bien el hacer estas pequeñas cosas por Ludwig aun si no me expresa agradecimiento explícito.

Nos sentamos en una mesita de picnic pintada de blanco –como el resto de las bancas del muelle– y nos disponemos a desayunar mientras mantenemos una amena conversación sobre futuros planes a realizar y otras nimiedades más que no tocan el trabajo o la empresa, la gran y única condición que le he pedido mantener en nuestras citas.

Le recuerdo que la semana que viene hemos de reclamar unas boletas que compré como regalo para un concierto al que quería ir y nos levantamos de la mesa para continuar lo que queda del resto del día.

―Va a estar genial. Además Gilbert, mi hermano, ¿lo recuerdas? ―asiento y continúa―, me dijo que consiguió una chica que nos llevará al _Backstage_. No sé si aceptar la oferta.

―¡Claro, Lu! ¡No desperdicies la oportunidad! ―hace una mueca que encuentro adorable y sé lo que está pensando, no quiere entrar a ver a su banda favorita por sí solo, pues tengo entendido que su hermano mayor es demasiado bullicioso para controlarlo o siquiera mantenerlo a su lado, así que decido ayudarlo sin ser muy directo en mi sugerencia para no herirle el orgullo―. ¿Me dejarían pasar también? ¡Sino me moriría de la envidia!

Suelta un suspiro que cree que no me percato. Le he dado en el clavo. ―¿Te gustaría?

―¡Sí! Así tampoco me dejas solo mientras los conoces ―le guiño un ojo y el tema queda zanjado. Tantas cosas por conocer de Ludwig y él no se entera de la larga lista que ya cargo a mi espalda. Solo espero que nos quede mucho tiempo para conocernos total y recíprocamente por largos años que vengan. Ese es mi gran sueño junto a él, verme cumpliendo nuestras metas juntos y caminando el mismo camino que nos propongamos seguir; tan solo queda esperar que esto ocurra, una vez aceptemos la verdadera relación que mantenemos, una vez salga de las sombras detrás de los barrotes a la que injustamente fue sometida desde el comienzo.

 _Caminamos por el malecón_ y nos tomamos –tomo– unas fotos para el recuerdo junto al mar y el cielo que nos hace de compañía, realmente es un buen día, Ludwig incluso ha llegado a decirme que las _crepes_ le han fascinado y piensa que es bueno regresar de vez en vez para repetir este domingo de desayuno. No he dejado de sonreír.

Solo espero recordar que está prohibido subir estas fotos a mis redes sociales.

O hablarle de nosotros a alguien.

Mientras caminamos sin rumbo aparente por las calles del pueblo, voy rememorando ciertos eventos que viví con mi hermano y mi familia. Mi abuelo materno tuvo un muy buen amigo viviendo aquí y por eso nos traía cada tanto, por lo menos un fin de semana cada dos meses, para acompañarlo a visitar a aquella amistad de años. Fue triste cuando supimos que murió por un ataque cardiaco hace ya 4 años, el abuelo nunca superó ni superará aquella noticia.

Le cuento todo esto y otras cosas más a Ludwig mediante avanzamos nuestros pasos y llegamos a sitios emblemáticos de mi memoria. El día que caí en una de las dos fuentes del parque cerca a la casa del amigo del abuelo y cómo reprendieron a mi hermano mayor por empujarme, o el pequeño grafiti que un primo hizo en un antiguo edificio del parque central, incluso le enseño a Ludwig la forma en que comíamos unos enormes helados que vendían en una caseta cerca del único y pequeño centro comercial del pueblo.

Muchos recuerdos que no volverán. Una parte de mi familia vive lejos de la capital y otra se embarcó a Estados Unidos, mi abuelo regresó con mamá a San Marino –aquella pequeña nación dentro de Italia– el diciembre pasado y mi hermano casi no anda conmigo ya por obvias razones.

La poca gente del pueblo que me conoce nos saluda en la lejanía, felices de verme feliz, se mantienen a cierta distancia para no molestar. Aun así les agradezco el pequeño tiempo dedicado.

―Nos gusta mucho este pueblo ―repito a Ludwig por enésima vez en el día, mientras buscamos un buen restaurante de comida india que queda muy cerca de donde nos encontramos paseando, el cual sé que le gustará―, me trae muy buenos recuerdos, como puedes ver ―suelto una pequeña risa y la mano de Ludwig aprieta la mía para alejarme de un carro que pasaba a gran velocidad. No puedo dejar de pensar que es demasiado atento―. Gracias por querer venir hoy conmigo.

―Las _crepes_ lo valieron, no puedo decir lo mismo del helado, aún tengo que llegar al apartamento a lavar de inmediato esta mancha ―dice seriamente y por acto reflejo cierro los ojos avergonzado, pues mientras le ayudaba a comer el helado para que no se derritiera o se cayera por los altos que son, mi torpeza hizo mella en mí y volqué un poco del mío en su pantalón de mezclilla blanco. No fue nada bonito limpiar el helado de pistacho mientras me gritaba lo inepto que era, la verdad. Sin embargo, me alegro que gustara del desayuno.

Quisiera haber escuchado que _yo_ era suficiente, que _yo_ lo valía.

Respiro profundamente.

Huelo su perfume por sobre el aroma salado del pueblo y me inundo en él.

―El restaurante vende un menú muy variado y delicioso, sé que te gustará el _vindaloo_ de ese lugar ―sonrío y cruzamos otra intersección, estamos a pocos pasos de llegar y ya siento que mis tripas hablan―. El sitio es muy acogedor también, ¡te gustará mucho! Pensé de inmediato que sería lo que más te gustaría probar por aquí, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que vamos a _Sindur_ ―comento sobre aquel restaurante indio que tenemos a tres manzanas de su apartamento allá en la ciudad, al que acudimos como mínimo una vez al mes por petición suya.

Entramos y nos golpea el fresco del aire acondicionado y el agradable olor a especias. Una camarera nos recibe y nos guía de inmediato a una mesa, nos distraemos con el colorido decorado del lugar que le saca una sonrisa de apreciación a Ludwig y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en una pequeña mesa de madera con un mantel rojo y verde por encima, nos deleitamos de nuevo con la ornamentación y las imágenes que saturan brillantemente el sitio mientras recibimos la cartilla con el menú. Estoy emocionado de volver a este bello restaurante, más aún de traerlo a él para compartirle un poco más de mí con algo en lo que se pueda sentir cómodo y a gusto.

―Entonces, ¿es uno de los mejores del pueblo? ―pregunta al cabo de unos minutos y asiento sonriente.

―Sí. Papá siempre traía a sus conocidos a este sitio, ¿no recuerdo si te conté que él trabajaba con muchos extranjeros también? ―él niega con la cabeza―. ¡Pues sí! Principalmente por aquellos que invertían en sus proyectos de ingeniería, como el que te mostré en la Avenida Lutz. ¡Todos salían contentos de este restaurante! Mamá disfrutaba venir con papá también en sus aniversarios…

Callo por unos segundos mientras la misma chica regresa y nos ubica entre nosotros, sobre la mesa, una entrada que es cortesía de la casa. Ludwig pregunta en ello por un plato del menú que le causa curiosidad y, entusiasmado, le recuerdo de mi recomendación con el _vindaloo_ , el cual que descarta sin miramientos y se termina decidiendo por otro tipo de curry mientras que yo decido por el _vindaloo_ para que lo pruebe como segunda opción.

Cuando la camarera se lleva los menús con nuestros pedidos en su libreta, me acomodo de nuevo y continúo la conversación.

―Había tenido muchas ganas de traerte desde hace un tiempo. Creo que desde que me llevaste ese primer jueves a _Sindur_. Siempre resultan buenas anécdotas en este restaurante. ¡Si supieras, Lu! Hasta Nino, mi hermano, le propuso matrimonio a Toño luego de comer aquí, ¡según él da buena suerte! Ya sabes que llevan de casados 3 años… Toño es el moreno que conociste en su cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? ―Ludwig asiente y hace una mueca― y fue él quien me dijo que era buena idea traerte y eso, que no lo pensara mucho ―suelto un bufido divertido. Como si Lovino nos conociera. Mi hermano me intrigó bastante cuando me hubo aconsejado esto, pues fue como si aún pudiera leerme la mente a varios kilómetros de distancia. Extraño a mi hermano mayor, pero teniendo a Ludwig ahora conmigo se aminora el peso de su ausencia―, que te gustaría y _aceptarías_ ¡Fue muy chistoso! ¡De película! Como el hermano mayor que anima al otro para que también le pida matrimonio a su…

De inmediato me atraganto en mis palabras. He dicho cosas totalmente innecesarias durante toda mi vida y ésta ha sido la que se lleva el premio al mérito. Hay algo mal conmigo, ¿cómo voy a decir eso? Soy demasiado estúpido para mi propio bien.

Santísima Virgen de Loreto (3), ayúdame a salir de esta.

―¡Ah! ¡No me prestes atención! ¡No es que te esté hablando de que en verdad te voy a pedir matrimonio o me quiero casar contigo o algo así…! ―aquello se ha escuchado como no quería que se escuchara. Jamás. Me muerdo el labio y lo miro de reojo para cerciorarme que no haya malinterpretado mis balbuceos, trago en seco, me retuerce el pecho el peso de su silencio ahora que no retira la mirada de la _samosa_ que se estaba comiendo mientras me escuchaba.―. Eh, no, tampoco es lo que quise decir, digo ahora… no. Digo…

Me callo de inmediato; no puedo arruinar más esto solo porque el que Ludwig haya abierto los ojos de la impresión y me esté mirando como un engendro ha hecho suficiente. Pese a su obvia incomodidad y ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, Ludwig termina de comer la empanada de la canasta de la entrada que nos trajeron de cortesía, una que ahora rellena el espacio de su silente rechazo, y agarra otra mientras desvía su azulada mirada hacia alguna estatuilla detrás de mí. O hacia la salida más cercana, no estoy muy seguro, después de todo le doy la espalda a la entrada principal.

― _Whoa_. Ah, no te preocupes, haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada. Como todas las cosas raras que dices, ¿vale? ―responde con la cara de póker que suele poner cuando estamos juntos y alguien de la compañía se acerca de más. Una que ha causado un impetuoso latir en mi pecho―. Creo que, eh, deberías probar estas empanadas ―murmura aun penetrando con su mirada la salida resplandeciente que le daría salvación que le que he arrebatado en un segundo―. Están muy bien… Las mejores que he probado.

Las _samosas_ de vegetales que nos trajeron son horribles, lo menos apetitoso de los platillos de entrada del restaurante. Las regalan cuando estamos en temporadas altas.

Dios, detén las ganas imperiosas de llorar que comienzan a doler en mi pecho.

―Lud ―lo llamo luego de morder la mía mientras pasamos la vergüenza con vegetales cocidos de más. Nunca Ludwig habría respondido así a algún desliz de mi boca, normalmente me responde cortante para evitar seguir el curso de mis palabras, o simplemente calla. Él continúa comiendo lentamente mientras dirige sus bonitos ojos hacia mí una vez más, aunque vea en ellos un temblor nada propio en él―, siento haberte incomodado.

Se remueve en su sitio y responde―: No lo estoy.

―Ludwig, estamos bajo el aire acondicionado y aun así tu frente está perlada de sudor y no has dejado de mover tu pierna, la mesa tiembla ―le hago saber en un tono suave, aunque arrepentido. Lo que le he hecho pasar no tiene nombre―. Yo también estoy un poco incómodo. Bueno, _incómodo_ no es la palabra, más bien… ―hago una pausa y sonrío cabizbajo, quiero decir tanto, quiero explotar, quiero que sepa todo lo que siento cada vez que lo veo, que lo escucho, que lo toco, que me cercioro de su existencia compartiendo la mía. Quiero llorar y me lo permito. No quiero que se sienta oprimido por mi amor, pero es mucho para contener, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, tantos problemas que ya no puedo retener en mí. El baúl no cierra más, yo…―. Estoy atrapado, Ludwig, en todo esto… por muchas cosas. Me ahoga.

No hay manera de que pueda verlo, no la hay, ni aunque su mano se haya acercado a la mía en un acto reflejo que solo una persona tan benevolente como él puede hacer. No cuando no ha logrado tocarme producto de su incomodidad ante las suaves lágrimas que caen.

Una incomodidad que le causo, sin parar, sin medir consecuencias.

―Ya te dije que no estoy incómodo, no digas tonterías. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te dio?

―De que, aunque sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo y que me has pedido muchas veces que no sea tan abierto con mis sentimientos, te amo, Lud ―suelto en un balbuceo que sé que entiende a la perfección, interrumpiendo sus preguntas. Agarro una servilleta de tela entre mis manos como hago cada vez que estoy nervioso y me muerdo fuerte el labio―, te amo como no tienes idea y por eso digo tantas barbaridades que solo te irritan y me siento tan asustado cuando estoy contigo porque no sé cómo actuar…

―Feliciano…

―No lo pude evitar, lo siento. Siento decirte esto así y ahora. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? ―mis manos tiemblan y la empanada quiere devolver su camino de verduras machacadas―. Después nos podemos ir ―sorbo con maña y mala educación mi nariz cuando las lágrimas comienzan a ser más recurrentes y me recuerdan el horrible teatro que estoy montando en un restaurante indio, en un pueblo perdido de Dios a las afueras de una gran ciudad, con mi amor petrificado frente a mí. No quiero ni saber qué puede estar pensando.

Simplemente quiero vomitar palabras de amor no correspondido. Nadie sabe cómo me siento y estoy dispuesto a que mi persona más importante conozca todo lo que me he guardado por tres largos años.

Ya nada queda.

Él asiente.

Me lanzo al fuego.

―Estos… _sentimientos_ que tengo por ti los guardé durante mucho tiempo, esperando, esperé mucho, Ludwig. Desde que nos presentaron ―retomo, sollozando ligeramente, una de sus manos se acerca más y tiembla por el terremoto que causan las mías, debería calmarme, no logro dilucidar su significado a tiempo―. Lo que me asusta es no estar seguro de _tus_ verdaderos sentimientos. Claro que me gustaría casarme contigo, o vivir juntos, o adoptar un gato o un conejo, adoraría adoptar tus tres perros de ser posible, ir a tu casa a pasar la navidad, invitarte a pasar el año nuevo con mi familia… ―tomo otra de las servilletas de tela sobre la mesa y me tapo la cara para secar mis lágrimas. No sé si Ludwig logre escuchar algo de lo que quiero decir luego, ni siquiera sé si esta vez ha entendido algo de lo que ya he dicho.

Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, un desastre en toda regla.

―Hay tantas cosas que quiero vivir a tu lado que no he podido _pedirte_ por miedo a que tu rechazo me duela tanto que no pueda seguir por lo menos en la misma empresa, aunque ni siquiera sé si paso de este mes.

Ya no sé ni por qué lloro de la manera en la que lo hago, hipando, ahogándome para no dejar salir más, absorbiendo mi vergüenza y cubriéndome en ella con un pedazo de tela áspera que lastima mi orgullo. Como si presintiera que Ludwig no querrá saber ya nada de mí luego de este teatro; sé cómo piensa, sé cómo actúa y sé por ello que le desagradará estar junto a alguien que cause tanta pena como lo hago yo ahora.

Quedamos en silencio y yo sigo evitando el mundo detrás de una servilleta sucia.

Me obligo a calmarme. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y desvío la mirada a todos lados para lograrlo. La camarera está a unos pasos de nosotros con la bandeja sobre sus manos, esperando el momento adecuado, supongo.

Solo que no hay momento adecuado.

―Me cegué ante muchas cosas, cosas que no quería ver ―continúo, suave, agotado de todo lo que logré sacar y cansado del peso que él pone sobre todo mi cuerpo, oprimiendo cada pedazo de mí―. Cosas que intentaba demostrarte y que nunca te gustaron. Intenté de muchas maneras que te sintieras bien a mi lado, pero era difícil, es muy difícil. No lo digo por ti, sino porque sé que no doy la talla, así que no sientas lástima por mí ahora, si quieres terminar para evitar este drama lo entenderé. Lo siento por decirlo, por ponerte en estas. Soy bastante hostigante, ¿cierto? Pero así soy, así siempre seré cuando me preocupo por las personas que quiero ―quedo en silencio finalmente. Paso saliva y un suspiro sale entrecortado. Espero.

Aunque el corazón me corte el paso de aire por la garganta, espero.

 _La camarera se acerca de súbito_ , un tanto asustada o afanada, y nos sirve tan estrepitosamente que un poco del curry de mi plato se desliza fuera del mismo y mancha el bello mantel brillante y colorido. Nada sale bien. ¿En qué momento pensé que era bueno acabar con lo único bueno en mi vida? Mi hermano tenía razón cuando me dijo que siempre sería un inepto para relacionarme apropiadamente con las personas y que lo único en lo que podía destacar es en ser el amante que todos esperan. Si pudiera decir que por lo menos voy bien en mi trabajo, me animaría a seguir adelante y olvidarme de lo que pueda pasar con Ludwig, concentrándome en entregar proyectos, informes y favores, sin embargo, esta semana que pasó, me enteré que el jefe –con el que empecé a trabajar luego de que Ludwig fuera transferido a su nuevo proyecto– estaba enfurecido por un grave problema con unos contratos y está convencido que es mi culpa y he de pagar un tipo de indemnización. Parte del motivo por el quise hacer este viaje, era para comentarle a Ludwig que me ayudara con su influencia para hablar con ese hombre. Ya veo que no será posible y pronto seré un pobre desempleado cubierto en más deudas.

No quiero ni pensar en mi familia y por ende en la salud de mi abuelo, lo que debe estar sufriendo con su riñón no me reconforta. Aún menos si mamá nos ha evitado este mes para no preocuparnos, o eso quiero creer, pues desde que falté a la misa de aniversario de fallecimiento de mi padre por estar acompañando a Ludwig a encontrar nuevo apartamento, mamá comenzó a desarrollar desprecio por Ludwig, y por ende hacia mí, que no le importa hacer notar.

¿Qué diría mamá de saber que no pude seguir sus consejos y enseñanzas en amor por irme detrás del primer hombre que apareció frente mi escritorio con acento germánico? ¿Que no soy el hijo inteligente que podrá salir adelante por sí solo como ella quiere creer? ¿Que su otro hijo _maricón_ me recomendó casarme para no preocuparla por dónde terminaré una vez me despidan?

¿Que por eso ahora está a punto de terminar con el único prospecto?

Un hijo más indeseable que el otro.

―Creo que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí… ―lo siento removerse de su puesto, seguramente sacando su billetera. Se me cierra la garganta―. Señorita, empaque esto y tráigame la cuenta.

Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. He echado a perder todo por lo que alguna vez luché. La utopía de un amor, la vida compartida, la oportunidad de reivindicarme en la vida para decir que logré algo verdaderamente satisfactorio para mí, solo para mí, por mí. Me grita la autoestima que me rinda de una vez por todas.

 _¿Qué me falta? ¿Por qué no soy suficiente?_

Para nadie.

Me tapo la cara esta vez con las manos y me largo a llorar. No escucho nada sobre el sonido de mi corazón estallando en cientos de miles de cristales que perforan mi pecho sangrante. No escucho nada más allá del infante dentro de mí que a alaridos prometió a su madre jamás perder el raciocinio y el orgullo por otra persona, que se respetaría y le mostraría al mundo lo capaz que es, pero que solo sigue cometiendo los mismos errores, los mismos que, uno tras de otro, lo dejan en un basurero repleto de sueños rotos y sentimientos unilaterales.

―Anda, Feliciano, levántate, ya pague ―me jala del brazo para que obedezca y la sensación de su fuerte agarre me despierta del estupor en el que me encuentro, con fuerza regresa a mí la necesidad de no alejarlo de mí ni por mis estúpidas decisiones de expresar lo inexpresable.

―¡Por favor, Ludwig! ¡No termines conmigo! ¡Te quiero, te quiero! ―Oh, Dios, por más vergonzoso que parezca es en lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo. _No lo dejes ir,_ me grita el pequeño niño.

―Estás haciendo más escándalo, ¡vámonos ya!

― _Non, non, non,_ Ludwig _, per favore_ ―mi nariz escurre y debo parecer un desastre, sin embargo, su firmeza y determinación por evitar mayor drama del que puede aguantar consigue, finalmente, sacarme a rastras del restaurante hasta que siento que mis piernas flaquean y mi cuerpo se estrella contra un banquillo. Me obligo a calmarme por tercera vez en estos minutos y evito su mirada que traspasa mi cabeza a punto de estallar―. Lo siento, perdóname.

―Feliciano, ¿qué está pasando? ―me pregunta en un murmullo, quisiera convencerme que es por verdadera preocupación del futuro de nuestra no-relación, pero sé muy bien que me está señalando de melodramático. El odia llamar la atención y yo solo sigo llorando a mares―. ¡¿Cálmate!? ¡Por lo que más quieras, cálmate! No entiendo qué pasa. No entiendo qué ganas haciendo este berrinche.

Tomo la manga de mi camisa y refriego los ojos y nariz contra ella.

―¿Quieres ir… al carro? ―dijo hipando. Tampoco deseo que la gente vea cómo me gritan por desesperación.

― _Ja_. Sería lo mejor.

A pesar de mis palabras, se me es difícil reunir las fuerzas para levantarme del banquillo que muy servicialmente me ha acogido entre sus calientes brazos metálicos. Ludwig ha debido predecir lo que me demoraré en hacerlo y se sienta al término de unos segundos en los que solo me seco la cara con la tela sudorosa de mi camisa.

Me atrevo a levantar la voz para no sofocarme con su presencia, la que ahora se halla a kilómetros de mi corazón; ésta sale como si una lija hubiera raspado mi garganta.

―He hecho todo lo posible, ¿por qué siento que no puedo darte todo mi amor? Siempre arruino todo, todas mis relaciones son iguales, pido más de lo que debería, yo…

―Feliciano ―dice en un suspiro, sé que lo agoto, sé que esto lo molesta y sé que estoy cometiendo más equivocaciones. Vuelve a suspirar y sus manos se levantan, quizá se restriega su cara o se aprieta los ojos del cansancio, no puedo saberlo, no lo puedo ver―. Feli, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones conmigo?

―¿Intenciones? ―susurro―. No hay intenciones, Lud, como te dije, solo quería que conocieras mis sentimientos… Es solo que, como sabes, hay cosas que simplemente no sé cómo expresar sin provocarte.

―No… ―ahora sé que se refriega toda la cara entre sus manos, es imposible no verlo―. No digas eso ¡ _Agh_! Feliciano no me hagas ver como un villano, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza? Íbamos tan bien, yo… ―baja los brazos estrepitosamente y volteo la cabeza a otro lado para evitar por completo sus ojos―, yo creía que íbamos bien…

Le entrego una frase en silencio, una de mis escasas respuestas desprovistas de palabras. El único medio de comunicación en el que él es un experto.

 _Eso quise creer también todo este tiempo._

―Por eso ―continúa suavemente―, me siento un poco atacado ahora…

―Perdóname ―volvemos a visitar a nuestro nuevo amigo, el silencio. He calmado mis horribles lágrimas, mas mis emociones siguen por todo el lugar―. Me he pasado… Mejor nos vamos… La verdad, solo quería pasar un domingo agradable contigo, pero entiendo si…

―Fue agradable, quiero pensar también que fue una buena decisión venir. No me hagas arrepentirme, Feli. No pienses que me conoces del todo y que sabes lo que pienso.

Lo volteo a ver un tanto sorprendido, está cabizbajo y sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas sobre su regazo manchado de helado, pero es la pequeña sonrisa que se asoma la que me da el aval de continuar.

―¿Estoy equivocado?

―En muchas cosas.

―Por favor, dímelas ―me atrevo un poco más y poso mi temblorosa mano sobre las suyas―. A esto me refería antes, quiero saber todo de ti y que sepas todo de mí. Después de todo, así son las relaciones, ¿no es cierto?

Suspira y toma mi mano. Creo que estoy soñando.

Que nadie me despierte, por favor.

―Creo que primero he de pedirte disculpas ―dice―, has confundido mis sentimientos porque así quise que pasara, desde ocultarnos hasta reprimirme de mostrarte todo de mí ―levanta la mirada y veo sus ojos adoloridos que compiten con los míos brillantes de lágrimas añejas―. Te he lastimado mucho, ¿cierto?

Niego con la cabeza, aunque muy dentro de mí algo ajeno le da la razón. Le dejo continuar y no puedo creer las cosas que terminamos por decir, por errores que cometimos desde el comienzo de toda esta relación, lo que nos guardamos con tanto ahínco que lastimó nuestro orgullo y cariño. Me disculpo por mi arrebato y le pido que olvide las palabras de _matrimonio_ que solté, él corresponde la omisión de ese futuro. Lágrimas caen de nuevo, acompañadas de labios temblorosos y corazones de trapo hechos bolita. Bonitos ojos brillantes, doradas pestañas mojadas. Me pide paciencia, tanta como le pueda dar, tanta como me ha pedido desde siempre y no se la niego ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca. Quiero ser todo para él, mas eso no quiere decir que le pida cambiar todo de una vez. Cuando encuentro el momento adecuado dentro de nuestra discusión le pido que sigamos juntos y él se muestra confundido, me pregunta de inmediato «¿ _cuándo pensaste que cortaría contigo?_ », cortando mis ingratas palabras en dos y dándoles un nuevo significado.

El monstruo que acechaba mis oscuros pensamientos, tras fundirme en los brazos fuertes que poco me protegían de mí mismo, ha desaparecido, llevándose consigo aquellos castillos de arena que se deshacían entre mis dedos ávidos de cariño.

Decidimos tomar con calma y perseverancia esta nueva etapa de la relación que Ludwig ha podido, finalmente, aceptar, pues –con mi nueva y renovada valentía– he podido hacerle entender el porqué de mi temor por mostrar sentimientos difusos para él, el por qué sentía que mi _no-relación_ con él no encontraba rumbo y se perdía en torbellinos de incertidumbre y pesar.

 _Nos quedamos en la banca_ por lo que parecen horas hasta que nos levantamos y él se agacha a tomar la bolsa de la comida abandonada a un lado, lo que ocasiona que mi pecho se apriete. Las ansias de tomarle la mano me carcomen porque quisiera dejar atrás el episodio en aquel restaurante al cual jamás –en lo que me queda de vida– volveré, pero desisto. Me comenta que lamenta el haberme llevado a tal extremo y yo tan solo callo. Estoy agotado de todas las emociones que detonaron por voluntad propia, sentimientos de angustia que no debieron existir, y disfruto el camino por el malecón que nos lleva hasta el sitio de parqueo de su automóvil.

Quiero y no quiero que este día termine, siento que hay más por aclarar, más por demostrar y más por pedir, sin embargo, no miento al decir que estoy extenuado por todo y que quisiera volver a su apartamento a dejar que la noche lleve entre su negro manto mis pensamientos indecisos.

―Ah, por cierto, no te preocupes por si crees que te despedirán, estuve charlando con Zwingli el viernes y va a darte otra oportunidad ―me sorprendo por esa respuesta al aire, creí que no había entendido esa parte de lo que había dicho allá en el restaurante, sobre el error del que mi jefe estaba convencido era mío. Suspiro de alivio y agradezco su atención.

Vemos en la lejanía el puesto de _crepes_ –ahora cerrado– y sorprendido siento su sudorosa mano tomando la mía mientras un pensamiento comienza a formarse en su cabeza, lo sé, su mirada se afila cuando lo hace.

―Algo que salió perfecto hoy fueron las _crepes_ ―sonrío sin muchas ganas, pero él continúa, carraspeando antes de hablar y apretando―. Um, no volvamos a aquel restaurante, creo que no trae suficiente buena suerte, precisamente ―muerdo mis labios pues, aunque no le entiendo del todo por qué lo dice ahora precisamente, me duele que esa desastrosa decisión sea algo en lo que hayamos coincido pensar―. No quería meterme en ese… _drama_ , pero sé que para tu hermano no le ha traído la mejor de ellas. Es probable que se separe de su esposo.

―¿Qué? ―¿cómo ha dicho?―. Oh, ¡ _Dio mio_! ¿ _Che cosa stai parlando_?(*) ―Ludwig aprieta los labios al intentar descifrar mi desliz idiomático y continúa.

―Este tal Antonio me confesó borracho, aquella noche del cumpleaños, que se había acostado con… alguien, del que no recuerdo su nombre, y que pensaba decírselo a tu hermano ―me detengo por completo y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente ante aquella revelación. No sé qué pensar ahora, esto es muy repentino. Ludwig no es de los que habla a espaldas de la gente, ¡incluso me reprende si yo lo hago! Así que no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto, si pensar que es una forma de hacerme ver que puede adecuarse a mi forma de ser así le disguste, o tomarlo de la camiseta y sacarle más información a punta de zarandeos―. Después te puedo aclarar. A lo que voy es que, no es precisamente un lugar que traiga siempre buena fortuna, más aún si te hace querer llorar por cosas que solo tú piensas ―acaricia mi mano con las suyas grandes y baja la vista a las mismas―. No desprecio lo que tus padres vivieron aquí, tampoco es que no quiera tener un futuro contigo, Feli, pero tomemos nuestras cosas a nuestro propio ritmo, ¿está bien? Solos tú y yo.

―Ludwig, ya te dije que no tomes a pecho lo que dije allá… ―es cierto, no quiero volver a tocar ese tema por un buen tiempo.

―No ―me interrumpe y retomamos el camino, caminando aún más lento que antes―, no es por eso que lo digo, a lo que me refiero es que dejes de esforzarte por ambos. Quiero ir a tu paso también… Que luego puedas decir que te sientes feliz de estar junto a mí y no lo opuesto.

―Lo estoy, Lud, siempre lo he estado ―suspiro de amor y muerdo mi labio inferior de vergüenza por sus palabras―. Está bien, solo seremos tú y yo, tengamos nuestra propia historia.

Hace una mueca con sus labios y sus cejas tiemblan hacia arriba. Debe avergonzarse. Levanta la bolsa y me dice―: Quieres comer esto cuando regresemos, o ¿compramos algo en el muelle?

Me encojo de hombros y esto le basta para para arrastrarme de nuevo al muelle, quisiera que fuera más tarde para mostrarle su belleza bajo las luces artificiales amarillas, blancas y rojas que decoran sus puestos de comercio y restaurantes una vez cae la noche. Para ser un domingo el muelle se encuentra inusualmente calmado, no hay la cantidad de gente que normalmente se reúne en él, a pesar de que en la mañana estaba atestado. Ludwig se atreve a tomar rápidamente un banquillo que ha sido adecuado con una mesita baja por el pequeño puesto de comida que tiene a un lado, me deja con las bolsas cuando me siento y va a comprar algo al mismo puesto.

Miro la bolsa de papel y no puedo evitar deprimirme un poco de nuevo pues, aunque hayamos hablado las cosas, mucho de lo que he dicho ha creado una tensión innecesaria en la relación que no deseo que continúe, pero, al mismo tiempo, siento un cálido sentimiento posarse en mi pecho al convencerme que pronto las cosas cambiarán para bien. Me ha aclarado que quiere estar conmigo, que no soy el cero a la izquierda que pensaba que era, me ha dado un pedacito de su corazón y he de guardarlo con recelo.

Soy un tonto, no debería preocuparme, todo estará mejor ahora.

Todo estará mejor.

Cierro los ojos y la odiosa humedad en mis mejillas se detiene un momento cuando dos cálidas manos se posan en mi rostro.

―Detente, Feli, por favor ―me limpia las pocas lágrimas que caen mientras me dice nuevamente que pare, que lo hago sentir mal, que le cuente qué me sucede ahora, pero es que Ludwig no entiende cuánta satisfacción siento dentro de mí ahora mismo, tanta que estas nuevas emociones me hacen comportar de manera errática. Estoy muy feliz.

―Estoy bien, es solo que pensé que había metido la pata antes…, pero todo está bien, ya me calmo. Tengo que aprender a reprimir mis sentimientos, lo sé.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él continúa acariciando mis mejillas―. Siempre metes la pata, pero… no, esto es completamente diferente, no has hecho nada malo ―se sienta a mi lado y suelta mi rostro para acomodar, sobre la mesa de madera pintada, la comida empaquetada junto a los té helados que recién ha comprado―. Y tampoco vuelvas a decir que te reprimo en tus sentimientos, es la segunda vez que lo dices hoy, yo nunca te he dicho algo parecido ―me sorprende cuánto recuerda de todos los balbuceos que suelo soltar―. ¿Por qué crees que vine aquí contigo? ¿Por qué crees que acepté a salir contigo? No hago esto con nadie, tu bien sabes que no he tenido relaciones significativas antes que tú y por eso me he equivocado tanto en lo que he dicho y hecho todo este tiempo…

« _Relación significativa_ », que alguien por favor me devuelva los botes salvavidas que lancé antes de hundirnos. Que Dios me perdone mil veces más por desear a este hombre que me baja al infierno y me sube a los cielos como arcángel de salvación.

―Pero cuando te pido que no hagas ciertas cosas es porque me agobia no poder responderte de la misma manera, Feli, es solo eso.

―Sí, eso me dijiste…, es solo que…

―Entonces confía en lo que te digo ahora ―me interrumpe mientras comienza a sacar los empaques de plástico que guardan la comida india y acomoda todo en perfecto orden en la mesita―, haremos que esta relación funcione, pero para ello debes comportarte en ciertas situaciones y comprender que no soy igual a ti.

―Lo intento…

―Ambos lo haremos, ¿vale? ―asiento y le sonrío. Quisiera decirle de nuevo cuánto lo amo, pero me pregunto si será muy pronto, ¿espero a que él lo diga por sí mismo algún día? _Contrólate Feliciano_. Lo veo suspirar pesadamente a la vez que me pasa los cubiertos desechables de la bolsa―. A veces me sorprende cuán diferentes podemos ser ―hace una pausa y me voltea a ver a los ojos de nuevo. Qué lindos ojos―. ¿Qué viste en mí?

―Eres perfecto, Ludwig. Si quisieras podrías estar con cualquiera…

―No, no lo soy. Hoy lo hemos demostrado ―suelta secamente y hace una señal con su cabeza para que comience a comer mi _vindaloo_ ya un poco frío por el tiempo que ha pasado―. Bien que me lo dijiste hace poco llorando y moqueando en el restaurante ―se detiene y aprieta los labios con arrepentimiento en su rostro pues se ha pasado, pero la verdad es que ahora me importa muy poco mi famosa rabieta en el restaurante y si él le parece que fui un llorica, está en todo el derecho de decirlo―. Ah, lo siento, he vuelto a ser grosero… _verdammt_ , será mejor terminar esto e irnos, ambos estamos agotados.

―No me molestaría estar contigo por un poquito más de tiempo, Lu, tu nunca me agotas… ―dejo los cubiertos y poso mi mano en su muslo, lo que me recuerda la pelea de esta mañana en el automóvil, pero me convenzo que esta vez lo tomará mejor―. Este domingo tenía muchísimas ganas de vernos y pasear por aquí, mostrarte más de mi antigua vida, un poco más de mí. Quería celebrar nuestro tiempo juntos, ¿son 8 meses sabías?… Ah, ¿soy bastante cursi, verdad? ―digo con risa.

―A veces me gusta que lo seas, reconozco que no me había percatado de la fecha, pero para eso te tengo a ti. Me gusta esa parte tan atenta tuya ―su cara se enciende en sonrojo y yo le correspondo con una amplia sonrisa―. En realidad, me encantan muchas cosas de ti ―mira a ambos lados, se cerciora de sus actos y luego posa su mano sobre la mía que descansa en su muslo. Debo estar igual de rojo que él―. Desde que empezamos a vernos, te veía hacer tu trabajo con mucha pasión y eso hizo que me interesara en ti desde el primer instante

―Oh, Lu, ¿en serio? ―me arde la cara como nunca. Qué lindo.

―Sí, me daba… vergüenza decírtelo, pero ya que estamos sincerándonos… ―sonríe y el canto de cientos de ángeles traídos de la Roma antigua resuena en mi cabeza. Suelta una pequeña risa avergonzada y acaricia mi mano entre la suya―. El amor por tu familia, tu extrovertida personalidad, tienes mucho por mostrarme y enseñarme ―no aguanto y me acerco a sus labios que me reciben, extrañamente, preparados para brindarme amor. Le acaricio suavemente el cabello húmedo de sudor con mi otra mano y saboreo cariño y dedicación en su boca como nunca antes había podido experimentar con nadie. Se aleja unos centímetros de mis hambrientos labios, sus ojos siguen cerrados y me obligo a cerrar de nuevo los míos para darle intimidad a lo que quiera decir―. Ah, Feli, me encantas… con cada una de tus risas y sonrisas, esos hoyuelos en tus mejillas, hasta cómo huele tu pelo ―suelta aquella hermosa y vergonzosa risilla suya y me le uno por pura emoción, me regala un pequeño beso de nuevo y necesito mirarlo a los ojos aunque lo único que pueda ver, debido a la cercanía, es su perfecta nariz griega. Sintiendo mi necesidad nos separa y se me queda mirando profundamente, tal y como debo hacerlo yo―. Me gusta mucho estar contigo, ¿qué nunca te diste cuenta…?

―¿De qué, amor?

Sus ojos se cierran, suelta un suspiro que se pierde en mis labios y súbitamente toma mis mofletes con un poco de la rudeza inherente de él. Cuando abre los ojos y me responde, no puedo evitar lanzarme a él y fundirnos en amor, tanto como la prudencia nos permita avanzar, hasta que llegamos al auto –comida y bebidas olvidadas– y nos olvidamos del resto del mundo.

Guardaré su respuesta exclusivamente para mí.

Ya quiero llegar a su apartamento y perderme entre suspiros y gemidos de la más pura complacencia disfrazada en placer nacido del fuego del amor.

Sin embargo, no he de dormirme en los laureles aunque el cosquilleo de la primera victoria recorra vigorizante mi cuerpo. Aún camino en cáscaras de huevo con él, no puedo mentirme a mí mismo, he de aceptar que estos son tan solo los primeros pasos para que esta nueva relación pueda ser del orgullo de Ludwig y del mío. La prueba final la vivo cada día junto a él, demostrando lo mucho que podemos dar sin pensar en recompensas vacías que traen otras relaciones incomparables a la nuestra, tan única en su estilo.

No obstante, no me arrepiento de los momentos que he pasado a su lado antes de este punto de quiebre, se dice por ahí que primero hay que sufrir para encontrar la belleza absoluta y no hay nada más bello que despedirse de la tormenta y recibir el calor de un ser amado que ha llegado a rescatarte de ti mismo. Atesoraré siempre esta etapa que ha de marchitarse junto con las hojas de un otoño que ahora pertenece al pasado. Del invierno que nunca llegó y que resurge entre llamaradas de nuevas oportunidades en la perenne primavera que nos acoge.

Mi sentimiento inicial hacia él fue deseo. Luego abrumador interés disfrazado de amistad. Permití que fuera pasión por un largo tiempo. Finalmente pasé a llamarlo cariño y lo transformé en amor.

Cariño, deseo, afecto, amistad, apego, pasión. Las capas indivisibles del amor.

Aquel fue mi primer error. El amor no se siente, ni se analiza, no cambia ni transmuta. Se vive. Y no debes perderte de esto por nada en el mundo mientras puedas.

* * *

 **(1) Boeing** : Empresa que diseña, fabrica y vende aviones, helicópteros, misiles y satélites. Si han volado, seguramente lo han hecho en un avión de ellos.

 **(2)** Disculpen la religiosidad que expresa mi personaje adaptado, siempre pienso en los hermanos Vargas como católicos practicantes.

 **(3) La Virgen de Loreto** es una advocación mariana católica. En el norte de Italia se encuentra el Santuario de la Santa Casa dedicado a ella. En España y en otros países es la patrona de las fuerzas aéreas y de la aeronáutica (Fue un golpe de suerte encontrar tan perfecta virgen para Feli en esta historia *sonríe*) _Fuente: Wikipedia._

* * *

 **(*)** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, fue de alguna forma un método para retomar la escritura y, dicho sea de paso, mi incandescente amor por el Gerita. Como dato curioso, esta historia fue creada el 19 junio del 2016 y hasta el día de hoy le di su merecido final.

Disculpen casi que todos los pensamientos de Feli. Lo que quise retratar en el fic es tal y como lo sintieron, el apego emocional que sufren algunas personas con sus parejas sentimentales pueden llegar a reflejar este tipo de situaciones y pensamientos.

La verdad lo quería en una relación digna de llamarse abusiva, pero el amor a Ludwig no me lo permitió.

¿Merece sus reviews?  
¡Nos leemos!


End file.
